


Kiss

by Unlos



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/pseuds/Unlos
Summary: A tiny chocolate heart. Sigrun might not be so very recognizable but I tried!





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/tnlYrBe)

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny chocolate heart. Sigrun might not be so very recognizable but I tried!


End file.
